staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 stycznia 1992
Program 1 7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wieści - program rolny 8.00 Rynek Agro 8.30 Na zdrowie - mag. rekreacyjny 9.00 Ziarno - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Dla młodych widzów 5-10-15 10.35 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial USA 10.55 Komandos- prog. wojskowy 11.20 Telewizyjny Koncert Zyczeń 11.50 Wiadomości 12.00 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: Zaczęło się od Malakki 12.40 My i świat - mag. aktualnych spraw międzynarodowych 12.55 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - Fiodor Dostojewski z cyklu: Wielcy pisarze - francuski program satelitarny 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" i film fab. 15.15 Z archiwum Teatru TV: Pedro Calderon de la Barca: "Życie jest snem" 17.15 Telexpress 17.35 Butik 18.05 Tańczyć Gershwina - reportaż 18.25 "Poza podejrzeniami" - odc. krymin. filmu USA z serii "Detektyw w sutannie" 19.15 Dobranoc: Domel 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.20 "Ginger i Fred" - film fab. {obyczajowy) prod. włoskiej 22.25 Sportowa sobota 22.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Nie mów mi o marzeniach - rewiowy program muzyczny 23.55 "Sekrety rodzinne" - film fab. prod. francuskiej 1.25 Jutro w programie Program 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 "Hetmańskie miasto" - prog. wojskowy o Żółkwi 8,00 Dla dzieci: Ulica Sezamkowa 9.00 Magazyn Telewizji Śniadaniowej 9.30 Góra Szybowcowa'91 (1)- fragmenty koncertu 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 Ona - mag. dla kobiet 10.40 Tacy sami - program w języku migowym 11.10 Akademia polskiego filmu: "Popiół i diament" - film fabularny (dramat obyczajowy) prod. polskiej z 1958 roku 13.10 Zwierzęta świata - "Bezcenna przyroda" - "Orangutan z Borneo" cz. 2 filmu dok. prod. angielskiej 13.40 Klub Yuppies? - prog. dla młodzieży 14.10 Video junior 14.30 Studio Sport: koszykówka zawodowa NBA 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Artyści, galerie 16.05 ,,6" z ,,49" - teleturniej 16.25 Losowanie Totka 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Szogun" - odc. 9 serialu USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 19.30 Festiwal Azji i Pacyfiku - Seul'91 20.00 Oratorium na Boże Narodzenie Jana S. Bacha - koncert w kościele pod wezwaniem Ducha Świętego w Koszalinie 20.40 35-lecie Panoramy Racławickiej we Wrocławiu 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Słowo na niedzielę 21.25 Bez znieczulenia 21.40 Polska baba - prog. Danuty Rinn 22.25 "Prawdziwy bohater" - odc.6 (ostatni) serialu obyczaj. prod. angielskiej 23.15 Poznajmy Maxa von Sydowa - program filmowy 23.35 Program artystyczny 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program na niedzielę TP Katowice 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 "Niedźwiadek Kubula i Kuba Kubikula" - film dla dzieci 11.15 Studio Regionalne 11.30 "Lancet" - mag. medyczy 12.00 Studio Regionalne 12.15 W. A. Mozart: "Symfonia koncertująca" - widowisko Polskiego Teatru Tańca 12.50 "Lala" - czyli Liga Licealna - teleturniej 13.25 Studio Regionalne 13.40 Śpiewa Hana Zagorowa 14.00 Z cyklu "Portrety" - Andrzej S. Kowalski 14.30 "Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do domu" - film fab. prod. włoskiej 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 "Duch fortu Boyena" - reportaż 16.50 Program satelitarny MTV 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Ekspres reporterów Aktualności 19.00 Sport w Trójce BBC1 7.25: News and Weather 7.30: Crystal Tipps and Alistair 7.35: Wiz Bang 7.45: The Jetsons 8.05: Eggs 'n' Baker 8.35: Thundercats 9.00: Going Live! 12.12: Weather 12.15: Grandstand 17.05: News; Weather 17.15: Regional News and Sport 17.20: Noel's House Party 18.10: War Games 19.55: Moon and Son 20.50: Baby Boom 22.35: News and Sport 22.55: Match of the Day: the Road to Wembley 0.05: Chase 1.35: Weather BBC2 8.45: Open University 11.05: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing 11.45: Just Another Day 12.15: Ride in the Whirlwind 13.35: Animation Now 13.45: Heirs and Graces 14.15: Network East 14.45: Mahabharat 15.25: Foxfire 16.55: Darts 18.45: World of Dogs 19.15: News and Sport 19.30: Tortelier Masterclass 20.15: Freddie Mercury: a Tribute 21.05: Moving Pictures 22.35: Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid 0.30: Darts Rai Uno 7:40 Na ty z dziełami sztuki 8:00 Paszport do Europy 9:00 Ciao Italia 11:30 Zobacz – magazyn aktualności 11:55 Prognoza pogody 12:00 TG 1 – Flash 12:05 Maraton lata 13:25 Totalizator sportowy 13:30 Telegiornale – wiadomości 13:55 TG 1 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 Pryzmat – aktualności 14:30 Sportowa sobota 16:15 7 dni w parlamencie 16:40 Klub Disneya 18:00 TG 1 Flash 18:05 Totalizator sportowy 18:10 Notte rock hit parade – stereo 18:40 Atlante – wszechświat, ziemia, natura, człowiek. Prowadzi Adolf Lippi 19:25 Słowo i życie 19:40 Program na jutro 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Telegiornale – wiadomości 20:25 TG 1 – sport 20:40 Fantastyczne (Włoska loteria) 22:45 TG 1 – Linia nocna 23:00 TG 1 – wydanie specjalne 24:00 TG 1 – Noc – Prognoza pogody 0:30 Sobotni klub filmowy